Naru210
Naru210 is a crossover between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/90210_(TV_series) 90210]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 19: [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']]. Summary Naruto is sent to the only place that can tolerate a spoiled brat like him: Beverly Hills. References *Mount Rushmore *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_ball_z Dragon Ball] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT)] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Bieber:_Never_Say_Never Justin Bieber: Never Say Never] *Justin Bieber *Japanese Flag *Coldplay *DreamWorks' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_panda Kung Fu Panda] *Kellie Pickler Characters *Naruto *Hokage *Donatello *Adriana Tate-Duncan *Navid Shirazi *Erin Silver *Teddy Montgomery *Butler Man *Woman *Camera Man *Ryan Matthews *Kellie Pickler (Mentioned) *Naruto Clones Transcript (Scene begins at Ninja Academy.) (UHH!) Naruto: Hokage, why am I being punished? Hokage: Naruto, you have defaced historic monuments... (Scene goes to Hokage Monument with writing on it.) (UHH!) Naruto: I didn't! Hokage: You have failed your ninja training... (Scene goes to Naruto as a turtle being punched by a ninja turtle.) (UHH!) Naruto: I haven't! Hokage: And you skipped class to see that dopey Justin Bieber movie! Naruto: I..... wouldn't. (Scene goes to theater) Naruto: How does he play so many instruments? (Scene resumes back to Academy) Naruto: CURSE YOU, FLASHBACKS!! Hokage: Naruto, until you learn what it takes to be a true Hokage, you are banished to the only place tolerant of obnoxious, self-entitled brats like yourself. (Scene goes to East Bevery High School.) (UHH!) Naruto: Beverly Hills? (Title card: Naru210) Naruto: This isn't so bad. Adriana Tate-Duncan: What's up, jerk? Navid Shirazi: Wow, here for 5-seconds and you're already dating Adriana. Erin Silver: How could you? I thought we had something special. (Erin drops Naruto) Naruto: Wait. What? Who's? Huh? (Teddy's car pushes Naruto) Teddy Montogomery: You're blocking my garage, dummy. (Teddy opens the garage hidden in the lockers.) Teddy Montogomery: Hey, butler man, you finished my homework? Butler Man: As you requested, Master Teddy. (Bell rings and Teddy closes garage, causing Naruto to fall down) Naruto: Girlfriends? Drama? In-school garage butlers? This place is awesome! But why did the Hokage send me here? (Scene goes to bulletin board) Naruto: "Learn to be a better person." "Humility now." "Help others." That's it, Prom King! The only way to become a Hokage is to become Prom King today! Navid Shirazi: The prom is tomorrow. Naruto: To become Prom King tomorrow! (Scene goes to prom night with "Rock music playing") (Naruto poofs up out of nowhere next to Navid) Navid Shirazi: Where have you been? Naruto: I have spent the day (Scene goes dramatic) practicing my agility, focusing my will, and summoning my inner strength. Navid Shirazi: Preparing to fight? (Scene stops being dramatic) Naruto: No, tying this bowtie. (UHH!) (Teddy's car comes through the door) Teddy Montogomery: I'm here to accept my crown as Prom King. Naruto: Not so fast, Teddy. I, Naruto, hereby challenge you to the bestowment of prom king. Teddy Montogomery: The only words I understood were "Prom" and "King." But if you're looking to fight, then you're on. (All gasp) Naruto: Very well. I can summon an army of clones to increase my fighting ability 100 fold. (Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu) People from Crowd: Who is that kid? Is he new here? Teddy Montogomery: Yes, well, I can buy them all tickets to Everclear. 2 Naruto Clones: You can? Teddy Montogomery: It's not that hard, really. Naruto: Then I guess we fight one on one. Yah!! (Naruto begins to fight Teddy) (Scene moves away) Woman: Why does the Naruto fights always happen off screen? Camera Man: Huh? Oh, sorry. I get distracted easily. Better get back to Naruto. (Scene gos back to a badly damaged Naruto and Teddy) Camera Man: Uh-oh. What happened? Teddy Montogomery: I've seen Kung Fu Panda 27 times. Ryan Matthews: Hey, everyone, the votes are in, (Drumroll) and your new Prom King is...Naruto. Wait, Naruto? Teddy Montogomery: But how's that possible? My agent said this was a lock. Naruto: My clones may have bad taste in music, but at least they never forget to vote. (Scene goes to the Naruto clones) Teddy Montogomery: What about the Everclear concert? Naruto Clone: We're in no rush. The opening act is Kellie Pickler. Ryan Matthews: Well, congratulations, Naruto. (Drumroll begins again) And now your new Prom Queen is...also Naruto? Naruto: Did I mention I can transform into a woman? Ryan Matthews: Yeah, now you're just getting greedy. (Teddy appears.) Uh, your nose is bleeding. (UHH!) (Scene ends and goes to Credits.) Trivia *Instead of the leaf symbol, they replaced it with the snail symbol. *One of the faces of Anime Mount Rushmore was Alfred E. Neuman. *One of the faces of Anime Mount Rushmore had Dragon Ballzzz which could represent how it is boring. *There were six "Uhh!" all together. *This segment also had the frickle relationship with the teenagers of Beverly Hills, 90210. *Naruto was a purple ninja turtle, which is why he got punched by Donatello. (Who wears a purple mask and headbands) *Beverly Hill's solgan had "Go Gold Diggers!" *Humility now is a reference to the Seinfeld episode The Serenity Now. *The help others paper is similar to the Japanese Flag. *The prom banner said "Welcome Future n? Reality Stars! *When Teddy hold up tickets to Coldplay, he had only 4 in his hand. *The woman said "Why are Naruto fights off screen?" Which represents how in the first episode of Naruto, his battle with Mizuki is offscreen. *'Innuendo: '''When Naruto transformed into a woman, he is naked but with two clouds covering his body. Also, Teddy stays looking at Naruto as a naked woman. *'Innuendo:''' Teddy's nosebleed is a reference to nosebleeds being a euphemism for arousal. *Naruto's transformation into a woman is a reference to his "sexy jutsu" technique from the Naruto anime and manga *Antagonist: Teddy Montogomery Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts